


Way to Begin the Morning

by musingmarauder



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingmarauder/pseuds/musingmarauder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8x04 Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way to Begin the Morning

**Way to Begin the Morning**

“Sara”, Grissom said quietly, brushing her hair aside so he could see her sleeping face.

She groaned into her pillow and turned away from him, mumbling something he didn’t quite catch.

“Saaaara!” Grissom called, reaching out to shake her awake. “It’s time to go.” He continued to shake her until she turned to face him.

He stood back and watched her for a moment, revelling in the sight of her sleepy face as she squinted at him for a moment before rubbing her eyes, giving him a glorious view of her naked torso as the sheet fell. She let out a soft groan and stretched. Glancing at Grissom Sara’s eyes narrowed in sleepy suspicion as she watched him bounce lightly. The man could not keep still.

“What time is it?” She demanded.

“It’s almost half past four! You have to get up.”

Sara frowned. It had been a long few days and she was still not completely healed. She needed her sleep. And he hadn’t helped by wearing her out with his post-proposal celebrations in bed… not that she hadn’t enjoyed them. But she had to admit, his current excitement and eagerness were just a little disconcerting.

“Just how long how you been up Griss?”

“A couple hours.” His grin widened and he was now practically jumping up and down on the spot. He was beginning to remind her of Greg. And _that_ was a frightening thought.

“Gilbert! Did you even go to a sleep?”

‘Yes, yes. Don’t worry, I’m fine. We just have so much to do. And I had to find it.”

“Find what exactly?” She interrupted him, her eyes now completely alert, albeit a still a little wary.

His eyes shone as he reached into his pocket to pull out a small jewellery. He opened the box and presented her with a beautiful antique ring. She looked from the ring to him with wide eyes and then back again.

“This, my love, is a Grissom family heirloom. It was my grandmother’s and it was left to me to pass on to my future wife. Although I have to inform you that you are not the first woman to fall for my superior charms and accept it.”

At these words, Sara’s head shot up from her inspection of her engagement ring.

“Ex- excuse me?” She sputtered.

“Yes. Nicole. The first love of my life. But alas, it was not to be. My mother was against the match and she ended up leaving be for Eddie McMillan anyway.” He sat down next to her and she looked at him sadly before moving to cuddle him.

“He made better sand castles than I did.” Sara groaned and began to laugh into his chest. “I was seven and heartbroken” He said over her giggles.

It took her a few moments to calm down and then she held out her left hand expectantly. Grissom slid the ring onto her finger and admired her silently.

“It fits perfectly. Did you have to get it resized?”

He turned red. “Well, I _may_ have had it done after I got you and Greg to measure all of your limbs and digits for emergency purposes.”

“So that’s why you made such a stupid request!” She smirked. “That was right after our first date too.”

He said something under his breath but she took his head in her hands and proceeded to kiss him senseless.

“Now, where are we going?”

“To get married.”

“Now?”

“Well, as soon as you’re dressed. I don’t think even Vegas has a naked wedding chapel.”

“I mean, no family, no friends, no dresses and cake?”

He blinked at her in surprise, obviously not having considered that.

“Of course. If that’s what you want, then that’s how we’ll do it.”

Wrapping her arms around him, she said, “No. No, this would be good. Let’s just get married. I want to be your wife. “

“I’m going to go have a shower.” She kissed him again. “Coming?”

He stood and began to unbutton his shirt, leading the way to their bathroom as he undressed.

“Hey Griss?” Sara asked as he pushed her into the shower and turned it on. “Won’t your mom be pissed that we got married without her there?”

“I think she’ll be too glad that you actually agreed to marry me to care,“ he said with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around her.

**End**

 


End file.
